


Valse Viennoise

by meganechicken



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechicken/pseuds/meganechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wether you have the steps memorized or not, it's surprisingly hard to waltz when you have the grace of a spasming sea pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

Geez, your hands must be really clammy. Mustering a pathetic excuse of a smile, you try to look into Ayano's ey– _shit, shit, shit bad idea_ those hues are already looking at you shit, you did not sign up for this.

Okay, let's be honest.

You obviously did the second you said, "I do."

But you digress.

You, Kisaragi Shintarou, simply don't have the moves. Or _any_ moves whatsoever. This was evident in your graceless steps, jacked-up leaps, and the polite giggles that Ayano tried to hide behind slim fingers. Why are you even doing this.

Only a slight mishap distracts you from your hazy thoughts.

"Ayano, you skipped a step. We're forming a square, remember?".

"A-Ah, right!", she sputtered, fumbling to catch up with your pace. Much to your relief, her gaze drops to your feet. You can breathe easy, at least, for now.

You've been at this for several minutes, and really, it's a miracle that your legs haven't given out yet. The box step wasn't too physically demanding, so perhaps tonight wouldn't end in pure exhaus–-

Your foot loses all feeling as Ayano ( bless her heart ) steps on it–- _hard_.

You can barely register her apologies as she attempts to lift her foot. Unfortunately, you opted to move your own foot as well, knocking both of you off-balance. Shit.

As the floor gave out underneath you, Ayano leaned into your arms for support, making the fall both comforting and much harder once you crashes into the cold, hard ground.

At least you wouldn’t die a virgin.


	2. Dawn

"...ano. Ayano, get up." You feel a light shove on your shoulder, and after a few protesting mumbles, an exasperated sigh escapes the other's lips. Right underneath you.

You slowly open your eyes to onyx ones. Your gaze looks towards the dark rings underneath them, prompting your finger to trace them. At least, you would, hadn't your hands been enclosed between you two.

"Ah."

"Yeah. While intimacy is pretty nice, Ayano, having someone lie on top of you for several hours is a _bit_ much."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"I-I'm sorry! I really should've been more careful last night!", you spout, recalling the terrible footwork that took place. You ask for a dance, and end up falling on top of your dance partner. Nailed it.

Sensing your frustration, the raven gently pat your head, making light of the situation.

"It's okay. There's always more dances to look forward to, right?"

Instantly, your eyes light up, shoulders rising in anticipation. More dances? Either Shintaro somehow gained more stamina (having someone lie on top of you must be a workout) or he has completely lost his marbles.

You're not very sure if you really care at the moment.

"Right! When should we begin?"

"For starters, you could, I don't know... get off of me? That would be nice."

After exchanging looks of mutual amusement, you close your eyes and press your head against his chest, much to his chagrin.

It's still morning, after all. Future dances can wait, just for now.


End file.
